just a day
by hitokiri-tokiya
Summary: Yaone and Hakkai meet one fine day...


(This is my first Gensomaden Saiyuki fic, so please be kind. Title actually says it all. Please enjoy reading, ne! ^_^x) (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted herein.)  
  
JUST A DAY  
"Yaone-san.? What are you doing here?"  
  
She felt her heart skip a bit when she heard his voice, and she turned quickly to see.  
  
"Hakkai-san."  
  
He was alone, probably out on a stroll to take advantage of such a beautiful day. That was why she was there, anyway. She had stopped at the meadow because the flowers there were so colorful and in full bloom, and it was wonderful to just sit in the green grass with the sunshine on your skin and the cool breeze gently blowing all around you.  
  
She stood up and greeted him. "Konnichiha! I was just enjoying the day, that's all. And how about you?"  
  
He smiles. "Same here. It is such a beautiful day, isn't it?" He looks up into the clear blue sky where a few clouds were playing, "It would be a shame to stay indoors."  
  
"Hi-hi. Exactly what I thought."  
  
He looks at her, still smiling as he asks, "So, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm doing well, thank you. And you?"  
  
"I'm just fine." They fell into a little silence then, but it was a comfortable one. She felt her cheeks start to flush a little, as he kept on looking at her with those oh so kind eyes. She turns away before her cheeks would have turned red.  
  
"A-And your friends? Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku? And Hakuryu, of course."  
  
"They're fine too. Let's see. Sanzo is meditating. I think Gojyo is checking out the town - I hear there are a lot of beautiful girls there. And Goku was asleep when I left. He ate a lot this morning. Hakuryu's asleep too, he needs to rest as we have been traveling a lot lately." She glanced at him as he spoke, and then looked at him as she saw he was looking a bit up, counting off what his friends were doing with his fingers, and with a smile playing around his lips.  
  
And then he looks at her again, smiling as he asks. "And what about Kougaiji-san, Dokugakuji-san, and Lilin-chan.?"  
  
She smiles back. "Oh, they're very much fine too. Kougaiji-sama and Dokugakuji are training. And Lilin-chan is watching them. She really does want to be strong. She tries to learn whatever she can from watching how those two fight."  
  
"I see." He felt glad meeting with Yaone there, though he had gone on this walk wanting to be alone for a while. He remembers the first time they had met, and how she had reminded him of his beloved. He bends down to pick a wild flower, a beautiful blue one.  
  
"We're not enemies today, right?" he says as he stands up.  
  
"Hai." she answers him.  
  
He comes closer, and gives her the flower he had picked. "Then, may I accompany you on this beautiful day, as a friend?"  
  
"Of course." She accepts the flower, their hands touching momentarily. She looks at the beautiful blue flower in her hands, smiling a little, and looks at him. "Shall we walk, Hakkai-san?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
And they walked, not speaking much, not needing to, really. They were content with each other's company. And it really was such a beautiful day, where everything seems to stand out with such clarity, that the beauty of even the littlest object is revealed to the ordinary eye. from the colorful insects on the ground, to the leaves shining as if deep emerald greens, to the puffy white clouds in the bluest sky. Everything seemed to be a beautiful dream, from which it would be quite hard to awaken.  
  
At some point, they held hands, though neither knew which one had reached out first. But it did not really matter, what was wrong with holding hands while walking anyway?  
  
Later on, they climbed a hill, on which a fair breeze blew. From there they had a breathtaking view of the land surrounding them, and the snow-capped mountains beyond.  
  
There they sat to rest, and there they talked. And talked. And talked.  
  
They talked of their past, of their friends, of their adventures, of the food they liked, of their dreams, of the possibility of life on other planets, of the books they read, of the plays they have seen, of the music they like to listen to, of their favorite animals, of flowers, of stars, of rainbows, of dragons, of the world that comes next. and so many other topics that neither noticed how much time had passed until they saw that the light had turned into that golden quality preceding the sunset and the coming of dusk. They both agreed that this was the hour when the sun's light was at its most beautiful.  
  
They stood up as they watched the sun slowly descend behind the mountains, its duty over for the day, and thus would soon be giving way to the stars and the moon.  
  
"Oh, I have to go now Hakkai. I have to get back before it's dark."  
  
"I understand. I probably should be going too."  
  
".I had a very nice time with you. I. I hope we can do this again."  
  
"Me too, Yaone."  
  
Her heart once again skipped a bit at that, and her smile widens. "Then I'll be keeping this flower until then, ne. See you soon. Jaa."  
  
"Jaa."  
  
And then she was gone, almost as if she was never there. His smile falters a little bit on his lips, and then he looks towards the West, where the sun had set. He stands there alone for a few moments, and then he turns quickly and starts walking back. The others are probably waiting for him already.  
  
THE END 


End file.
